Drabble X Drabble
by brucy
Summary: Several oneshots of various genres about all the characters. Rate T to be sure
1. I hate everything about you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

* * *

**I hate everything about you (Sasuke X Naruto)**

-Your hairs remind me of the sun. I hate the sun, so I hate your hairs.-

_I know._

-Your hairs remind me of the sun and when the sun shines the sky is clear. Your eyes remind me of the clear sky. I hate the clear sky, so I hate your eyes.-

_I know._

-Your smooth and soft skin reminds me of a peach. I hate peaches, so I hate your skin.-

_I know._

-Your reds lips remind me of blood. I hate blood, so I hate your lips.-

_I know._

-I hate everything about you.-

_I bet_.

* * *

Hi there! These are oneshots that I've already published on an another site and I wanted to publish them here too so here you go. I hope you'll like them! :)


	2. Why?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

* * *

**Why? (Temari X Shikamaru)**

-Say it!-

_What?_

-I want to know why!-

_Mh?_

-Why do you love me!-

_You're kidding, right?_

-Do I look like someone that jokes about things like these?-

_I'm not so sure._

-Come on! Tell me right here right now why the hell do you love me!-

_Why should I tell you?_

-Answer me now!-

_I'm tired, stop being a nuisance._

-If anything it's you who's annoying me! Maybe you're not man enough?-

_And this means what?_

-You're not man enough to explain what you feel?-

_Just shut up, will you?_

-If you've got the balls, say it!-

_And you?_

-What?-

_You? Why do you love me?_

-I.. I've asked it first!-

_You're not woman enough to explain what you feel?_

-Tsk!-

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! :)


	3. Cotton Candy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

* * *

**Cotton candy (Anko X Kakashi)**

-Really, there's nothing better than cotton candy!-

_Yeah._

-You don't sound so sure, maybe do you want some too?-

_Not even dead._

-What? What are you talking about? Come on, you like it so much!-

_Nope. Not at all. No._

-The hell? When we were kids you were the one to devour it by yourself!-

_This means nothing_

-Means everything! Why did you make me buy it knowing that eventually you were going to finish it, since I could never do it by myself?-

_I'm not obliged to answer_

-Really now?-

_There's not need to get violent... It's just.. that way we could eat together_

-You were a perv even as a kid! I can't believe it!-

_You're blushing?_

-Shut up!-

_Yes, you're blushing._

* * *

She's blushing!


	4. Thank you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

* * *

**Thank you (Sakura X Kiba)**

-Don't you think you're exaggerating?-

_Not at all._

-It's seems a little extreme to me-

_It is not._

-And if we get caught?-

_That's not gonna happen._

-Humor me?-

_We'll confess, of course._

-You're kidding, right?-

_What do you think they're gonna do?_

-If they caught us releasing the rabbits for your animal fancy, they could cut our hands!-

_It's not just a fancy! And please, they're not gonna cut anyone's hands!_

-So what? You really think that they'll let us go without a punishment?-

_Of course not but I think that we'll just get beaten up by the Hokage and by our parents._

-I'm gonna tell them you forced me to do it.-

_Jeez, thank you!_

* * *

It was fun to write this one! :)


	5. Maybe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

* * *

**Maybe (Gay X Kakashi)**

-Do you really wanna go?-

_Yes_

-But it's too dangerous! Did you seriously think about it?-

_Yes_

-And you're totally sure that you can do it all by yourself?-

_Yes_

-You're crazy! Why did you not ask them to let me go with you? Did you already agree to do it?-

_Yes_

-But are you really sure?-

_Yes_

-Really really sure? No doubts? No second thoughts?-

Yes

-Are you even listening to me?-

_Yes_

-You're a bad liar, you know that?-

_Yes_

-And.. if I ask you again if you're really sure... will you kill me?-

_Maybe_

* * *

Soft slash, isn't it? XD


	6. Really?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

* * *

**Really? (Kakashi X Anko)**

-It's weird to see you around here-

_I bet it is._

-You came to greet him?-

_Not really._

-What?-

_I wanted to apologize to him._

-Apologize for what?-

_I never told him how much I really cared about him._

-And you think that Obito did not know about that?-

_I'm not really good at showing how I feel._

-You do it in an indirect way-

_What do you mean?_

-Your actions show pretty well what you really think about those around you-

_Really?_

-Really-

_Are you trying to say that I'm like an open book?_

-Yes-

_You're lying!_

-I'm not-

_How can you be so sure about it?_

-Instinct-

_Yes?_

-Yes-

_Instinct? Just that?_

-Just that-

_You're a damn liar!_

-Thank you-

_That wasn't a compliment!_

* * *

What do you think? It's only instinct? :)


	7. Nearly always

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

* * *

**Nearly always (Temari X Shikamaru)**

-Sooner or later you're gonna tell me what I want!-

_Keep waiting._

-Why are you so stubborn?-

_You should mind your own business._

-Answer the question, damn it!-

_You talk too much, I'm not in the mood for this._

-Too tired?-

_Yeah._

-Poor thing, I bet doing nothing all day burned your brain!-

_You're starting to get on my nerves._

-Why the hell can't you tell me why do you like clouds so much?-

_I don't like clouds._

-Yeah, that's why you're always here looking at them!-

_I don't like them, I envy them._

-And why would you?-

_They're free._

-Deep... So do you always stare with that idiotic expression at things that you envy?-

_Nearly always._

-Oh? What do you mean by that?-

_Sometime I also stare with an idiotic expression at people that I like._

-I see... no wait! Did you say 'people'?-

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	8. Cheese Sakura X Naruto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

* * *

**Cheese (Sakura X Naruto)**

-Will you stop moving?-

_Come on, you're too serious about this!_

-Stop moving! It's gonna come out badly!

_You know, I don't understand why did you suggest such a thing._

-Because.-

_I think there's something you're not telling me._

-It's just a stupid photo! Now stop annoying the hell out of me and say cheese!-

_Cheese!_

-Finally!-

_Good, now your turn._

-My turn for what?-

_I also want to play darts using your face as a target. The camera please?_

-WHAT?-

* * *

**mandarina**: Grazie! Sono lieta di sapere che c'è ancora qualcuno che mi segue! E sopratutto che il mio inglese non sia peggiorato dopo tutto questo tempo! XD


End file.
